Love Me Mercilessly
by aloxi
Summary: In which the events of "Stage Fighting" actually have reprecussions. Sort of. Jade/Beck smut.


**a/n:** we all know by now that any smut i post is anysa's fault. BLAME HER PLZ.

* * *

><p>Exactly two seconds after the RV door banged shut behind her, Jade found herself slammed against the wall. "What in the <em>fuck <em>was that?" her boyfriend growled in her ear, nipping sharply at the skin there when she apparently didn't answer fast enough.

Jade tried to wriggle away. "What the hell are you talking about, Beck?"

Usually that tone— _God-what-are-you-even_-saying_?_— was more than enough to make him back off and explain. But instead Jade found herself gasping in sheer surprise when her wrists were suddenly pinned over her head, courtesy of one of Beck's hands gripping them so tightly that she arched in an attempt to pull away.

Beck made an aggravated noise in the back of his throat. "Knock it the fuck off and stay _still_."

Jesus. Jade still had no clue what this was even _about; _but to be honest, it was pretty hard to remember that's what she cared about right now, because _damn _if this wasn't hot. She could feel a steady throbbing pick up between her legs that was only exacerbated by the rough pressure on her pinned wrists and the feel of Beck's body bearing down on hers.

She found her voice after only a moment of lightheadedness. "What am getting manhandled for, again?"

Beck laughed without humor. "That fake-black-eye bullshit. You wanna explain that to me, babe?"

Jade winced despite herself. "What about it?" she asked, trying to keep her tone light, even though it was getting harder every second not to rub her body up against Beck's _just _a little bit… He was still holding her hands above her head, tight against the wall, and seriously, this was one kink she wasn't even _aware _she'd had until it happened.

"You know _exactly _what about it, so don't even try to pretend you're too stupid to get it, I _know _you're not." Beck punctuated his words by suddenly fisting his free hand in her hair, at her scalp. Jade shocked herself by moaning the second he did, her body arching up on instinct even as he used his grip on her to force her to look at him.

Her breathing picked up at the half-pissed, half-mischievous look on his face. "Do you _like _this, Jade?" he asked slowly, his grip on her hair tightening until something like a whine escaped her. Immediately, Jade felt a hot rush of anger that was much less pleasant than the heat that kept pounding between her legs.

"No, _moron, _you _know _I have a thing with my hair—"

"Yeah, I know it turns you on when I pull it," Beck finished for her, smirking in a way that surely shouldn't be allowed to be so enticing, then promptly tugged even harder at the strands he had wrapped around his knuckles.

Jade whimpered, and when Beck grinned in answer she immediately wanted to smack herself. "Quit it, you dick," she hissed, pulling away again— or trying to, anyway, because the moment she tried Beck restrained her with only his hold on her wrists and by forcing her back against the wall with his hips.

He shook his head at her, lowering his face until he could speak directly into her ear again. "I think you're getting off on this, Jade."

She jerked automatically. "Why are you being such an _asshole?_"

"You're not answering me." His hips came down even harder on hers, pinning her more securely, and with that and the hand gripping her hair and her wrists still held tightly above her head, Jade felt her thoughts growing fuzzy. God, if Beck could just shift a little more, his thigh would be _right _in between her legs…

A moan was ripped from her throat when Beck's mouth suddenly attacked her neck, working his teeth over the sensitive skin. "Why did you do that?" he asked, voice sending delicious vibrations across her throat.

"D-do what?" Fuck. She was _stuttering. _Jade gasped as Beck sunk his teeth into her neck, soothing the pain with his tongue a second later. Damn. _Damn._

"Why," he said, his voice turning into a growl that _really _shouldn't have turned her on so much, "did you _fake _a black eye? To get Tori in trouble? Is that it?"

"Godammit, I knew you were going to be an _ass _about this—" She tried to struggle away again, but all she succeeded in doing was pushing her body up against his, and the immediate impulse to just fall back down and let him have his way grew stronger as soon as she did. But she was Jade West; she did _not _go down like that. "Beck, let _go _of me," she snapped, flexing her wrists beneath his fingers.

He looked up from her neck and rolled his eyes, slowly dropping his hand from her hair. Jade snorted out a _thanks, _making to step away now that he was apparently done with his little dominance-display— even if she was _so _never letting him know that every move was proving her underwear was wet as fuck, but hey, she had a _hair _thing, give her a break. But she couldn't; her wrists were still pinned, and she was still pushed up against the wall by the force of his body, and his now-free hand was busy sliding beneath her shirt.

"Hey— are you _kidding _me—" Jade tried to summon up some appropriate phrase, but none came to mind; she couldn't really think beyond the basics any more, now that her boyfriend was drawing circles on her lower stomach, leaning over her so that his mouth was at her hairline.

"Tell me what you did in stage fighting."

Beck's demand came through a haze of arousal. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Jade muttered, not looking up at him although she could feel his lips on her, and his hand, God, his hand, crawling up her hip and her side—

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about, so don't bother trying to pretend you don't." His voice was a harsher than he ever used to talk to her; usually Beck went the opposite way, calming her down with his words, but it seemed that he had decided it wouldn't work this time. Jade tried to free her hands again and was only met with rough resistance, and his fingers digging into her side in response, and _fuck _if it didn't make her moan one more time.

Before she knew it was happening, Beck pushed up his hand and grabbed her breast, kneading it so roughly that a tiny sound of surprise escaped her. It was followed immediately by a heady, "_Ohhh,_" that only lengthened when he shoved away the lace of her bra and worked his palm across her nipple.

"Tell me what you did," he said again, not asking but ordering. Jade blinked rapidly, arching her back, shoving more of her breast into his hand as she tried to remember what she was supposed to be answering.

"Fuck," she hissed, head banging against the RV wall. Beck buried his mouth in her neck again, sending shivers through her whole body with every suck and scrape. "I c-can't concentrate when you're doing _that—_ ouch!"

Wetness surged between her legs at the sudden sting of his sharp bite just beneath her jaw. "Learn to," he snapped, pinching her nipple before suddenly taking over her neglected breast, where the nipple was already hard and tight on his palm. "Tell me. _Now._"

"I-I— _fuck, _I did it, okay? _God—_" The constant tugging was sending hot blood coursing through her, making her knees weak even as she screwed her eyes shut. "Beck, fuck, _oh_—"

"That's not a _fucking _answer."

Suddenly his hand was gone from her breasts, and she moaned in frustration, arching her back to try and bring him closer again. Her shirt was still on, the fabric rough against her nipples; if she had less self-control, she would have been squirming madly just to find some, _any _stimulation. Only when she made hazy eye contact with Beck did her heartbeat jump again. He was watching her calmly, hand now settled on the front of her jeans, and it took everything in her not to lean up for a kiss. What the fuck was she _doing_?

"I…" She paused, struggling for words, both because she had no idea what to say and because he was absently stroking the skin of her stomach just above her jeans. The sheer heat pounding between her legs was mind-blowing, was stealing almost all of her breath. A strained whimper escaped her throat; Beck raised an eyebrow at her, a nonverbal _what is it? _

"I… I was…"

"You were _what?_" His hand slipped beneath her jeans for an instant, tracing the edge of her panties, and Jade's hips jerked hard towards him. "Tell me, and maybe I'll fuck you."

Maybe it was the uncharacteristic display of dominance; maybe it was the fact that Beck hardly ever referred to it as _fucking. _But somehow his words and his tone and the hand so close, all of it managed to make her knees literally waver as she shuddered against the wall. "I _faked _it, alright?" Jade snapped— or tried to, anyway, because to her chagrin it came out as a squeak. She squirmed, hoping that the motion would make Beck just _move his fucking hand— _"It was a _fake _black eye, okay, you're not _dumb—_"

Beck's fingers bit savagely into her skin as he gripped the lace edge of her panties, tightening the hand that still pinned her wrists above her head at the same time. Her groan was cut off with: "It seems like you think so— Jesus _Christ, _Jade, I thought we were _over _this bullshit."

She had become so used to the position, arms over her head, Beck bearing down on her, that when he suddenly stepped back and pulled her away from the wall her only real option was to let him drag her across the room. Before she could figure out what the fuck they were doing, she was on the bed, lying on her back, shoved there so roughly that before she could even find her balance again Beck was repositioning her, pushing her so that he could kneel between her legs when he spread them.

"Up," he said, already pulling at the loops of her jeans until they gave, sliding down her thighs. She lifted her hips, trying not to squirm, because seriously— _seriously, _how did this even _happen? _And for the love of God, _why_ wasn't it pissing her off?

He threw her jeans to the floor and promptly worked her shirt over her head, pausing only to grab her arms and raise them to make it easier. It was flung to the floor too, and when he slid his hands under her back to unhook her bra she arched for him, her own hands finding his forearms. He pushed them away to slide her bra off, adding it to the pile of clothing he'd ripped off of her that currently decorated the RV floor.

Just when she thought that she might _finally _be getting something out of this, Beck didn't make a move to slide his fingers beneath her underwear. He smirked at her instead, grabbing her thighs and wrapping her legs around his waist. He was still on his knees in front of her, and it only took one moment of writhing before she _felt _him, perfectly positioned so that all her attempts at coolness flew out the metaphorical window as she flung her head back, moaning, and grinded against him. His only response was a tighter grip on her hips, pulling her even closer, and _fuck, _even through the denim and her thin, wet panties she swore she could still feel the _heat_ of him.

"Beck," she managed raggedly, panting, her hands clenching and un-clenching. "J-just—"

Surely there were going to be finger-shaped bruises on her hips in the morning. "Do you _still _think I want Tori?" he asked lowly, in some dark incarnation of his voice that she'd never heard before. Jade shivered, arching up again, before realizing that he expected her to answer.

"N-no," she whispered, finally allowing him to control the movement of her hips against him. It was good, it was _so _good, so good that she almost cried out when Beck let her legs fall away from his waist and she was left throbbing and moaning on the bed. But then he was pulling his jeans off, swearing under his breath as he did, and then his boxers, and Jade wriggled into enough of a sitting position to be able to tug her underwear off too. They were halfway down her thighs when Beck's fingers wrapped around her wrist again.

"Did I say you could do that?"

_Fuck. _"You were going to anyway," she pointed out breathily, kicking them the rest of the way off. She was right, there was wetness all down the inside of her thighs, so she didn't really blame Beck for chuckling and letting her go just so he could push her down again, spreading her legs for her.

Jade was pretty sure if she bit her lip any harder, she'd taste blood. "Just _fuck _me," she hissed, eyes roaming over his body. In her eagerness to get rid of her underwear, she hadn't noticed that he'd stripped off his shirt too, and, you know, fuck it— as much as she mocked him for being flabby, his abs were fucking _awesome. _

Beck leant over her, kissing her so hard and so long that she still felt dizzy when he pulled away, his hands still tangled in her hair, forcing her head still. Then she _felt _him, hot and hard between her legs, and, God, there was something so bizarre about not only being on the bottom but being _held _there, not able to shove him back and flip them over if she wanted to… She shuddered, arching up, her fingers wrapping around his wrists in what might have been a switch in power if she'd had the strength to make it that way. Instead she clung to him, rubbing herself against him since he seemed to have decided to taunt her even more.

It took her a minute to realize Beck was watching her as she did. "You ready?" he teased, his voice still rough and low. She groaned out an answer, then whimpered when the head of him brushed her clit.

Beck laughed, fingers scraping her scalp. "Come on, Jade. What's the magic word?"

Her hips jerked up again. "Fuck you," she moaned, hooking one leg over his back.

"Nah, not quite." Like a punishment, the throbbing length of him was suddenly _right _against her, so, so close that it would only take one thrust of his hips to be buried inside her. The fingers on her scalp fisted _(de ja vu),_ and he yanked her hair hard enough to make her gasp. That was causing her _pain— _the _good _kind.

"_Please,_" she cried, giving in, her nails leaving indents on the backs of his hands. "Please, Beck, _please—_"

He growled low in his throat, and finally _(finally)_ slammed himself inside her without any other preliminaries. The feeling— the fucking _feeling, _she would never get used to it, to feeling Beck _in _her, part of her. She gnashed her teeth together, both legs now securely wrapped around him, urging him even closer. Nothing about it was halfway: he pulled completely out of her before burying himself even deeper than before, again and again, until she had abandoned holding his wrists for leaving scratches down his back, her whole body arching up off the bed when the angle forced a delicious friction against her clit.

It was more of an accident than anything, meeting his gaze just before he slammed into her again. His hands were still in her hair, blocking out almost everything else. The ache between her legs tripled in a heartbeat when he grinned down at her. "Do you think," he said, lowering his mouth to her ear, "that I want _anybody _else?"

Heat ran up and down her spine. "_No_," she whimpered, straining to lift her hips, to feel him again.

"Good." The hand locked in her hair forced her head to the side so that the second he filled her, his mouth was attacking her neck, lips and teeth working at the same time as his hips, until finally her eyes screwed shut, mouth opening wide, _fuckfuckfuck _the only words she could muster as her legs shook. Just another second, _one more second—_

"_Beck,_" was what she thought she said, arching so hard that her back ached, or maybe it was just a wordless wail, something, _anything_ to accompany the hot waves of pleasure that left her shaking. It went on for so long that she was truly, utterly exhausted when Beck bit down sharply at the place where her neck met her shoulder, his orgasm triggering even more aftershocks that left her breathless and panting.

It took them both a minute to catch their breath. Only when Beck seemed to realize he was coming dangerously close to crushing her and pulled away, rolling over to lie beside her instead, did Jade look down at herself.

Well… those were some interesting bruises.

"Oh, damn." Apparently Beck thought so too. He reached out and traced one on the edge of her hip, already forming in the shape of his fingertips. "Fuck. Wow. I— my _bad_, babe."

She grabbed his hand and peeled open his fingers. "You're so _kinky._"

Later he'd laugh at the high five she gave him.

…A _lot_ later.


End file.
